Point of Dance & Chance
by TaichiKoi
Summary: Sometimes you just have to take a chance, for it may be your last dance.


Point of Dance & Chance

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fiction. Also, this is a combination of movie 4 and the book 4 with a slight alteration.

_When all is dark and there's no light _

_Lost in the deepest star of night _

_I see you…_

Ron watched her danced with the "enemy", his brow arched in a scowl. He really did not know what she saw him. He was almost certain they had nothing in common. She was brainy whereas Victor was not. She went to Hogwarts, Victor did not. She never bothered with anything Quidditch related, besides a game here or there at school, while Victor Krum was the all-star Seeker for the Bulgarian team.

Ron could not see the attraction, nor did he really want to. To him, his favorite Quidditch player and best friend had betrayed him. Not that Victor knew about Ron's obsession with his team, but that was beside the point. And it was not like he was anything more than a friend to Hermione, but again, that was beside the point.

The point was; Ron did not like seeing them dance together, looking happy together and enjoying each other's company.

When Victor leaned down towards Hermione's ear, whispering something that made her smile, Ron looked away, inwardly fuming. He just could not watch anymore.

He heard Parvati asked him something, the words registering into his mind, but he just did not care and he told her "no" to her question if he was going to ask her to dance. Soon Parvati grew tired of Ron's aura of dejection and Ron slouched down a bit in his seat as she got up and left.

"This was a bloody waste of time," Ron said, breaking the silence that had fallen upon him and Harry, the last remaining wizards that were not out on the dance floor, dancing the night away.

Harry glanced at him, nodding slightly. Harry was lucky enough to get in at least one dance, even though it was a bit weird and awkward. But ever since that first; and last dance, he did not feel the need to embarrass himself any further with his two left feet, so he sat with Ron the rest of the ball.

Harry saw Hermione in the entrance with Victor and witnessed Victor give Hermione a kiss on the cheek before going out into the hall, leaving behind a blushing Hermione.

Ron noticed too and mumbled something incoherent, crossing his arms over his chest.

Hermione made her way over to them, smiling ear to ear as she sat down next to Harry, for once, at lost for words.

After a handful of moments, she turned towards them and asked, "Victor's going to go get drinks, would you care to join us?"

_Your hands are sinking baby _

_You ain't been sleeping lately _

_There's something out there _

_And it don't seem very friendly does it?_

"No thanks, we don't want to get in between you and '_Vicky_'" Ron responded coolly, glancing her way.

Hermione was slightly taken back by his attitude, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You're fraternizing with the enemy," Ron told her, uncrossing his arms, sitting up.

"The enemy," Hermione questioned, her temper starting to rise. "I'll have you know that…"

Harry glanced back and forth between the two like it was a tennis match, each one throwing back comments, Ron's mostly snide ones and Hermione's sounding hurt, but a lot more tactful.

Harry has observed their rows before, but none of them were this mean spirited and pain filled.

_If I could help you I would help you _

_But it's difficult _

_There's something much more powerful _

_And those far-fetched possessing me_

Hermione finally stood up, having enough of Ron's rude comments and accusing tone, looking at him for a few seconds, her eyes threatening to leak out tears, and then walked away without another word towards the hall.

Ron watched her retreating back, slouching back down in his seat, letting out a frustrated grunt.

"You're lucky she didn't hex you, ya know," Harry stated after a moment, taking off his glasses and looking them over, needing a distraction.

"Lucky? I haven't been lucky all damn school year, Harry. I mean really, of all the blokes she could have brought to this stupid ball, she just had to pick him."

"Well…It wasn't like you asked her…" Harry started.

"I did!" Ron yelled, interrupting him, "Remember at breakfast?"

"Yes, but that was not the best way of going about it, especially your opening line of, 'Hermione, you're a girl…'" Harry said slightly annoyed that Ron was being a bit thick about this. He wondered if he sounded as daft as Ron when he tried to ask Cho to the ball.

Most likely, but that was beside the point.

Ron sighed, not wanting to get into a fight with Harry over this, because it was not worth it. Plus, they just made up; Ron did not need both his best mates mad at him. Not at the same time, at least.

_I've got to get to grips cause ah I don't wanna feel like this ah _

_Your voice keeps haunting me _

_I cannot eat or sleep _

_I'm going crazy in this hazy fantasy _

_You put a spell on me _

_But I ain't going down that low_

"You should apologize to her."

With just that one line, Ron found himself walking down the hall away from the Great Hall in hopes of running into Hermione.

He passed by students from every house, all dressed up and either coming or going into the Great Hall for the final dance of the evening. He even saw couples snogging in a few corners as he trekked on.

Ron reached the end of the hall where the heavy front doors stood tall and opened to let the crisp night air in. He could tell the figure standing in the entrance was Hermione, the dress was a dead give away, and the little curled flaps of the dress waving this way and that against the wind.

Ron stood there for a moment, only three yards away, shifting from foot to foot, wondering how to approach her. He watched her hands rub the back of her arms and he had a thought. Ron pulled out his wand, whispering, "Accio school robe" and waited a moment before his school robe came to him.

He walked the last few spaces and gently placed the robe over Hermione's shoulders and stood beside her.

"Thanks," she replied softly, pulling the robe tighter around her.

"You knew I was there the whole time?" Ron asked, confused.

Hermione glanced at him, "Of course. If you're going to sneak up on someone, be a bit more discreet next time."

"I wasn't sneaking! I was just…"

"Stalling?"

Ron nodded slightly.

Soon the night air carried the melody of the last song down the hall to their ears, making the moment just that more awkward for Ron.

_And dance _

_Your final dance _

_This is _

_Your final chance _

_To hold _

_The one you love _

_You know you've waited long enough_

"Hermione…I'm sorry…You know, about earlier," Ron stammered, looking up towards the sky, avoiding her face.

Hermione glanced at him, kind of surprised that he apologized so quickly, no doubt with Harry's influence on him. Hermione made a mental note to thank Harry later.

"I accept your apology. Just answer me something; why did make such a fuss about it?" Hermione inquired, curious about his actions from before.

_So believe that magic works _

_Don't be afraid _

_Of being hurt _

_Don't let _

_This magic die _

_The answer's there _

_Oh, just look in her eyes _

As if the song gave him newfound courage; or maybe it was just the Gryffindor in him, Ron found himself turning to her and looked at her. "Would you believe me if I said I'm not sure?"

Hermione's lips twitched, threatening to form a smile at that, because she did believe him. "I do, actually."

They stood there for a moment, both not sure on how to proceed from this, an awkward but slightly comforting silence falling over them.

_And make _

_Your final move _

_Mmm, don't be scared _

_She'll want you to _

_Yeah, it's hard _

_You must be brave _

_Don't let this moment slip away_

"Wanna dance?" Again, Ron wondered where all this impulsive courage was coming from. If anyone asked, he'll just blame it on the music. Yeah, the music was to blame for all this surreal behavior.

"Sure," was Hermione's reply as she shrugged on Ron's robe and raised her arms to wrap around his neck.

Ron blushed slightly, quickly remembering where Prof. McGonagall instructed the guys on where to place their hands; so he placed them appropriately on Hermione's waist, swaying lightly, Hermione following suit.

Hermione dared herself into laying her head on his chest, closing her eyes, listening to his steady heartbeat as she let herself get lost in the moment.

_Believe that magic works _

_Don't be afraid _

_Afraid of being hurt _

_No, don't let _

_This magic die _

_Oh, the answer's there _

_Yeah, just look in her eyes_

_And don't believe that magic can die _

_No, no, no, this magic can't die _

_So dance _

_Your final dance _

'_Cause this is _

_Your final chance _

They knew the song was ending, and that it would end the evening, but neither party member wanted it to, so they stayed in the front entrance, swaying together to a beat all of their own as the song drifted away like a forgotten dream; a new one taking it's place.

Fin


End file.
